fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
How The Other Half Live
" " is the 3rd episode of Season 3, and the 40th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on October 15, 2008. Synopsis Eric begins to wonder about his job, while Tami makes nice with Katie McCoy. Julie and Matt connect again. Riggins and Billy work on a money making scheme, which worries Lyla. Plot Billy takes Tim with him to a business meeting. The team is going out to the field when they spot J.D. practicing. Coach Taylor tells Matt that he's his quarterback, not JD. Eric is upset that a committee is trying to decide which quarterback he's going to use. Tami thinks that they shouldn't have this party at their house. Smash answers the phone and learns that his mom has taken on a second job. Tami is trying to buy ribs at the grocery store when she runs into Katie McCoy. She learns that Katie is interested in donating money to the school. Tim and Lyla are studying in the library. Tim asks her if she's coming over tomorrow but she says that Angela and Mindy hate her. Tim says that they don't and that he'd really like for her to come over. Tami goes home and tells Eric that Katie offered to have the BBQ at their house. This upsets Eric who tells her that it isn't happening and that they are going to have it at their house. He tells Tami that he doesn't want to be indebted to them. Matt isn't doing well at practice and Mac wants to put JD in but Eric says no. Landry is trying to help Matt but Matt isn't having it. Julie shows up at their table. Matt tells her that he's worried about beating the team on Friday because they never beat that team. Smash is approached by Mike, the owner of the Alamo Freeze, about making a career at the Alamo Freeze. He tells Smash about the new locations their opening and how he'd get a 10,000 dollar raise. He tells Smash to think about it. Eric comes home to find Katie and Tami on the coach with Gracie. Tami tells Katie how much she appreciates her taking on the BBQ so that she doesn't have to see the mean boosters. Lyla and Tim go back to Billy's house where Mindy, Rebecca, and Tyra are. Mindy rehearses her vows and Lyla laughs because it's the lines from Finding Nemo. Billy goes outside and Tim follows him. Tim learns that Billy is planning on stealing copper wire to sell. Tyra, Mindy, and Angela suddenly leave because they were offended by Lyla. Lyla gets upset because Tim didn't stand up for her. Tami and Eric arrive at the McCoy's house for the BBQ. Buddy tells Lyla that he does like Tim but he just doesn't want her to have a broken heart. She tells him that Tim isn't who he thinks he is. Tim and Billy go to steal from the power plant but it has guard dogs. Lyla is waiting for Tim at the BBQ while they are stealing a roll of copper. Matt and Julie stumble across JD's trophy room. They are making fun of his trophies when JD walks in. Buddy asks Lyla if she needs to go home and she says no. Billy tries to convince Tim to steal another wheel of copper wire but Tim says he has to get to the party. Billy says that he needs this and that he'll never ask for anything else again. Tim says let's load them up. Coach Taylor is playing pool when Joe and Buddy crash his game. They try to tell Coach Taylor how to run his team but he isn't having it. He admits to Joe that JD is a great 15-year-old but he doesn't know him. He does know Matt. He leaves. Later, Tami is saying that she had a great time but Eric didn't. On Friday, Matt is having a great football game until the last touchdown when he loses control of the ball. Afterward, Julie waits for Matt. He finally comes out and the two of them go off to talk somewhere. Smash gets home and tells Corrina that he isn't going to go to the walk on next week. That he's going to take the job at the Alamo Freeze. She tells that he isn't going to take that job. That he is going to go to college and that he's going to have to let her help him. He says that he'll pay her back. Tim goes to see Lyla and apologizes for not going to the party. Eric and Tami get home to a bunch of for sale signs on their front yard. Tim shares a beer with his brother, Julie and Matt walk down the road, and Eric sits with Tami on their bed. Quotes Tim: You are coming over tomorrow night, correct? Lyla: Mindy and Angela are gonna be there. Tim: (confused) OK, no Mindy, what.. No. Lyla: I don't know if you notice or not, but Mindy and Angela hate me. Tim: What? They don't hate you. They don't even know you. If they did, they'd love you. And you know what? Somebody wants his girlfriend to be there. Okay? And you know what? If they even look at you wrong, and you don't see it, and I do? I'm gonna blindsight them with the worst block they'll have ever seen. So what I want from you right now is for you to say, "Yes, Tim, I can't wait to see you and hang out with you tomorrow night". Matt: No, you shouldn't. I'm just, I'm just ranting. I apologize. Julie: You're really adorable when you rant. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes